


Vinte dólares

by VoidHale



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klive - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidHale/pseuds/VoidHale
Summary: Cinco precisa de ajuda para pegar algo emprestado de Sir Reginald Hargreeves, mas sem que o homem saiba. Klaus fica feliz em ajudar, contando que receba seus vinte dólares.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Vinte dólares

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira fanfic desse fandom (inclusive desejo alguém pra conversar sobre desde a primeira temporada). Klaus e Five são meus personagens favoritos. Então eu precisava escrever algo com eles. Aqui os dois tem 14 anos e Ben ainda não morreu, e Five ainda não desapareceu.

Five esperou pacientemente por mais de três horas desde que a casa inteira se retirou para dormir. Seus irmãos e pai já estavam dormindo a bastante tempo quando começou a caminhar em direção a porta do número quatro. O quinto membro da The Umbrella academy tinha plena certeza de que Klaus era de longe a pessoa menos indicada para se pedir ajuda, para qualquer tipo de coisa. Mas quando se quer roubar algo no meio da madrugada sem que seu pai desconfie no outro dia, Klaus era a única pessoa disponível.

Então não foi uma grande surpresa para Five que após algumas batidas sutis em sua porta, Klaus a abrisse sem nenhuma ideia de silêncio, trajando o pijama azul que o mesmo dizia ser fora de moda. Como Tive suspeitava, Klaus estava longe de dormir.

"O que é?" Pergunta Klaus visivelmente desinteressado. Five poderia apostar que logo o outro iria começar sua maratona de drogas, cigarros e álcool. E ele não estava interessado em roubar muito tempo de Klaus.

"Preciso de um favor." Five diz de forma direta, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do uniforme da academia.

"Uau." Klaus fez um biquinho irritante, - e que Five jamais admitiria, era fofo - e quando colocava uma das aos a cintura. "Meu deus, Five pedindo ajuda? Você foi abduzido ou coisa assim?"

Five não pode conter o revirar de olhos.

"Não estou pedindo ajuda. Mas sim um favor." Respondeu five já se irritando. "Vai fazer isso ou não?"

"Depende." Klaus sorriu malicioso. "O que eu tenho que fazer, e também o que vou ganhar." 

Five suspirou, fechando os olhos pedindo mentalmente por paciência, lidar com Klaus exigia isso.

"Preciso entrar no escritório do papai e conseguir o livro de anotações dele." Five pode observar Klaus cruzar os braços e o olhar em tom de questionamento. 

"Não." Klaus afirma.

"Não?" 

"Exatamente, não." Klaus se encostou na porta, a fim de argumentar. "Se ele descobrir vai me matar."

"Ah Klaus, eu achava que você fosse um dos mais corajosos aqui." Five chantageou, a fim de convencer o outro com o argumento do medo e bla blá blá. Sempre funcionava com Diego.

"Essa não funciona comigo." Klaus da de ombros. "Eu não sou 'taao facilmente manipulável quanto Diego."

"Okay, o que você quer para fazer isso?" Five pergunta cruzando os braços.

"Grana, money, dinheiro, dólar. Como você quiser chamar." Diz Klaus estendendo uma das mãos a fim de que o outro lhe entregasse. "Como você é meu irmão e as vezes eu gosto de você, deixo por vinte dólares, sem negociações."

"Sério Klaus, vinte dólares?" Five pergunta já no começo de sua irritação.

"Deveria pedir menos?" Pergunta com um biquinho.

Five deveria ter pensado nisso antes, Klaus obviamente faz quase qualquer coisa por dinheiro. Completamente previsível.

"Se você fizer alguma coisa que não seja completamente previsível, talvez eu te pague." Five disse, saindo dali deixando o outro com a mão ainda no ar. Klaus não esperou muito antes de fechar a porta do próprio quarto e correr atrás de Five.

________________

"Uma dúvida, por que você apenas não se teletransportou para o escritório do papai e pegou o diário?" Mais perguntou assim que ele e Five estavam frente a sala.

"Eu não posso, acha que não pensei nisso?" Five pergunta como se a resposta você óbvia.

"Como não pode?" Klaus pergunta surpreso. Em todos os 14 anos convivendo com Five nunca soube de algo assim, Five sempre podia se teletransportar.

"Não temos tempo para isso agora. Só preciso que você vigie do lado de fora enquanto eu pego o livro. Se alguém aparecer você me avisa, entendeu?" Klaus afirma com um aceno, e Five não demora a entrar no escritório do pai, sombrio e frio como de costume.

Five passou pelos retratos e jornais onde a The Umbrella academy era manchete, pendurados na parede como forma de ostentação, provavelmente para a ostentação própria do Sr. Hargreeves.

Com toda certeza não seria tão fácil achar algo que o homem guardava com tanta devoção. Mas Five tinha certeza que estava ali, mesmo que o livro de anotações de Reginald Hargreeves fosse um companheiro inseparável, Five o via usando apenas no escritório. E após dias vigiando o homem, os horários exatos que vai dormir. Five sabia que sempre deixava o livro no escritório.

O garoto tratou de ligar a lanterna que trazia consigo, pronto para inspecionar a mesa de trabalho do Hargreeves. Mas não havia nada realmente que o ajudasse ali, em nenhuma das duas coisas que precisava. O máximo que achou sobre a anotações que ligavam a algo como viagem no tempo foram estudos e outras coisas inúteis para si.

Após alguns minutos de procura, com certa correria, Five finalmente se deu conta da caixa de madeira com algumas jóias cravadas, provavelmente não tão importante quanto o que havia dentro. Já que o livro de capa vermelha o ajudaria a saber o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que iria abrir o livro a fim de achar o que tanto procurava, Five fora interrompido por Klaus entrando de maneira bruta na sala. Pegando o livro de suas mãos e colocando novamente na caixa. Five o olhou como se fosse louco.

"Vem." Klaus o arrastou até o grande armário que continha roupas de inverno do pai, sem dar mais explicações. Antes que Five pudesse perguntar, Klaus já havia colocando uma das mãos sobre sua boca e pedido silêncio, desligando a lanterna ainda ligada nas mãos de Five e gesticulando para fora do armário.

Poucos momentos depois, Five pode ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e a voz de Reginald ser acompanhada da de Grace. Five não pode deixar de se perguntar por que diabos estavam ali a essa hora da madrugada.

Por uma pequena brecha, Five ainda pode observar Reginald ligar as luzes do escritório, como se procurasse por algo fora do lugar, ou alguém. Depois de poucos minutos vasculhando o lugar, Reginald olhou diretamente para o armário onde o número Quatro e Cinco se encontravam. Five se viu congelar diante do olhar do pai, felizmente o homem mudou seu caminho para a mesa de escritório. Abrindo a caixa onde seu amado livro estava, e o encontrando lá. 

O garoto suspirou de alívio, vendo Grace e o Sr. hargreeves saírem do lugar sem mais palavras.

"Graças a Deus, quase tive um ataque cardíaco." Klaus ofegou após sair do armário, não sabia que ficou mais desesperado pro quase ser pego ou por ficar em um lugar minúsculo.

"Cale a boca, eles ainda podem estar por perto." Five brigou, pegando o livro de Sir Reginald e caminhando até Klaus, pegando na sua mão como se não fosse nada estranho. Bom, para Klaus era, já que o máximo de contato que tem com Five sem ser ameaçado é colocar um dos braços sobre os ombros do outro, frente a imprensa.

"Vamos." Five anuncia, logo os dois desapareceram em uma nuvem azul e reapareceram no telhado. Klaus logo reconheceu que estava em cima do seu quarto, já que sempre se sentava ali para fumar.

"Pensei que não pudesse se teletransportar." Klaus diz, confuso.

"Não posso com tanta frequência, preferi deixar para uma situação que não ouvesse esse saída. Achei que seria melhor sair logo de lá." Explicou, seus poderes não estavam lá essas coisas atualmente.

"Mas então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Klaus pergunta ficando mais a beira do telhado.

"Nada demais, acho que os treinos com o papai estão exigindo muito dos meus poderes. Deve ser o cansaço que está me impedindo de usá-los com mais frequência." O garoto da de ombros, realemente esperando que fosse o cansaço a lhe impedir de usar seus poderes.

"Ah claro. O papai pode exigir demais as vezes..." Klaus comenta, se lembrando das noites horríveis trancado.

"Não importa." Five da de ombros, segurando o livro entre as mãos com mais força, pedindo aos céus que aquilo realmente ajudasse. Klaus perguntaria ao outro como iria devolver o livro antes que seu pai acordasse no outro dia, mas preferiu ficar calado.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio o número Quatro ouviu seu lado levemente satânico lhe dizer para tentar algo surpreendente, mas seu lado - quase - angelical lhe dizer que iria morrer se fizesse o que pensava.

Mas Klaus não era o ser com maior sensatez do mundo, então sorriu malicioso ao se aproximar de Five.

"Que diabos?" O garoto se afastou dois passos ao ver o outro se aproximar tão absurdamente. Five se preparava para soltar mil e um palavrões na direção de Klaus antes do mesmo o puxar para um beijo. Cinco demorou a calcular o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro a mão direita de Klaus estava em sua nuca. Enquanto os lábios do outro tocavam o seu de maneira indescritível, de maneira delicada mas o suficiente para sentir um pouco do gosto de álcool nós lábios de Klaus. Os olhos de Five se mantinham arregalados enquanto o garoto assimilava o que estava acontecendo.

Ao se recuperar da recente surpresa, a primeira coisa que Five pode sentir, foi sua palma arder controla o rosto fino de Klaus. Com toda certeza seus dedos ficariam gravados no outro por um tempo.

"Que porra foi essa?" Five soltou com a respiração ainda falha. A risadinha baixa de Klaus fez com que o rosto de Five se tornasse ainda mais corado.

"Algo inesperado. Agora onde está meus vinte dólares?" Five rosnou irritado, sumindo em questão de segundos. Klaus revirou os olhos.

"Ele não meu deu os vinte dólares." Klaus cantarolou dando de ombros, puxado um cigarro do bolso de seu pijama cafona. Sentando na beira do telhado enquanto murmurava alguma melodia desconhecida.

Alguns dias depois Five sumiu, e ainda devia vinte dólares a Klaus.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa fanfic é como se os dois se considerassem irmãos de armas (talvez para amenizar minha culpa em relação ao beijo). Sigo com peso na consciência, mas não consigo deixar de shippar.


End file.
